Ape City
"Ape City" is a hidden and mysterious location found deep within the Caves. The entrance has multiple tower-like structures with lit torches that surround a giant emerald door. Within the city lies the Orbital Strike item, a unique tool that only spawns in there. *As of September 2nd, 2019, Entering "Ape City" will now reward you "The Explorer" Title. *The Sword located at the entrance of Ape City is a Collectible, it cannot be wielded and has no affect on the city or door when interacted. *The Orbital Strike replaced the Level 4 Key card on September 2nd, 2019. Navigation To get to "Ape City", it is required to traverse the Caves of the Isle. There are at least 3 known ways to get to the entrance of "Ape City". Cave opening under the Bridge To get here, you will need to go under the wooden bridge that hangs over the Grand Lake. Once there, move to the side of the bridge opposite of the Observatory while under it. Then move along the wall until you see the cave, enter it. Take a right followed by a left and walk on until a ladder appears on your left. Ascend it and take one last left, you should then be greeted with the entrance. Cave opening to the right of the Lighthouse To get here, move to the Lighthouse. Once there, ascend to the rock line under it and move to the right (facing the lighthouse). Eventually, you should stumble across the cave, indicated by sand textures. Enter it and keep walking forward, eventually you will arrive to the entrance of the city. Cave opening above the Bridge To get here, stand at the end of the Wooden Bridge opposite of the Observatory. Follow the trail and enter the cave at the end of it. Take a left and follow up immediately with a right. Continue forward and take another left. Keep walking until you see a ladder on your left, ascend it and then continue straight, take one final left turn and you should see the entrance ahead. Buttons There are 5 buttons around the map that must be toggled to open the giant emerald door at "Ape City". The colored buttons (closest to farthest from the Shipwreck) are Yellow, Blue, Green, Red, and White. *The buttons glow upon be activated, and other players can activate different buttons, meaning the same person doesn't need to click all the buttons to open the door. Yellow Button: The Yellow Button is located directly next to the Shipwreck. Upon exiting the ship, simply take a right turn and move towards the back of the ship. Once you near the end of the ship, jump into the water and swim to your left, you should see an arch underwater. Swimming under it will reveal the Yellow Button. Blue Button: The Blue Button is located on the farthest west island of the Lighthouse. Getting to it requires a lot of swimming. The Blue Button should be just over the island's small hill. Be weary of how far you swim past the rock, as swimming too far can lead to you dying by the Sea Monster. *Fun Fact, the location of this button represents EngiLlama's favorite spot to spectate players. Green Button: The Green Button is located along the trail on the mountain. Start at the wooden bridge and make your way along the trail up the mountain. Eventually you will stumble across a crevasse on your right, squeeze in and move inward until you see the Green Button. It is dark in the crevasse though, so it is recommended to have a light source to navigate well. Red Button: The Red Button is located in a hole behind a stone pillar, which is behind the Observatory. Simply look behind the Observatory, walk towards the pillar and drop down, the Red Button should be directly next to you. White Button: The White Button is located near the Docks. Arrive there and move left (facing towards the sea) along the beach. Eventually you will see a sand ramp on your left side, move past it and then turn left, if you move ahead into the rocky crevasse, you should encounter the White Button. Upon activating all 5 buttons, you (and everyone else in the server) will receive this message followed with intense shaking of your screen... "Something rumbles from deep below..." Receiving this prompt means that the emerald door at the city's entrance has opened and the Orbital Strike is up for grabs for anyone who enters.